Jealousy & Justification
by VeVe2491
Summary: "Just because I got a little protective of you doesn't mean I was jealous, Ally," Austin said quietly. "It doesn't." But this time he wasn't trying to convince Ally. He was trying to convince himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly :(**

**Guess who's baaaack? ;D ME!**

**So although many people wanted a sequel, I don't think there will be one, sorry guys :/ But after a lot of thought I decided it was best to leave the story at that rather than to write a sequel and possible ruin the entire thing. But... Have no fear! A new story is here! :D That's right, you heard correct, this is a all new story about our favourite duo, Austin & Ally, Yay!**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It had been a week, one whole humiliating, embarassing week, since Ally had been publically embarassed via the mall's JumboTron. Ever since Ally had admitted to the entire mall that she had a crush on Dallas - the cute cell-phone-accessory-cart-guy - she had spent the majority of her time when she wasn't working, hiding out in the practice room above the store. Nothing and no one, was going to get her out.

"Ally, come on! You've spent practically the entire week in there when you're not working. And I wanna go out. Please!" Ally's best friend Trish begged through the door.

Ally almost caved too because her friend was not one to beg, usually the girl just went for it no matter what the circumstances. Thinking about it, that could be the reason she was always getting fired... Shaking her head of her thoughts Ally called out stubbornly, "No."

Trish groaned from outside, "Ally, no one cares anymore."

"You can't prove that Trish!"

"When was the last time someone asked you about it? Or laughed at you because of it?"

"This morning. Kate the girl who works at 'Kwiki-Chicki' laughed at me this morning when she came to the store to buy a new reed for her clarinet and then the old lady who is always outside 'Bed, Bath, and Younder' asked me if I'd plucked up enough courage to ask the 'charming' young man out yet. That answer your question?"

Trish sighed, she knew her friend wasn't coming out anytime soon but it had been a week, why did Ally have to be so darn stubborn? just as Trish was about to give up and head back to work (Surprising, right? But when you're best friend has locked herself in a room and everyone else is busy, what more is there for you to do?) there was the sound of footsteps from behind the door. The handle turned and the door opened to reveal Ally, who's dark brown eyes were darting back and forth as if she were expecting someone to jump out and laugh at her at any given moment.

"You're coming out?" Trish said hopefully.

Ally shook her head, "No, my break finished."

Trish rolled her eyes but followed Ally none the less down the stairs and back to the main floor of the store. "Ally, you can't keep avoiding people just because of one stupid thing."

Ally looked at her friend eyes narrowed, "And how would you like it if everyone in the mall found out about your crush on -"

"Don't say it!" Trish yelled, gaining herself and Ally looks from around the store. "Okay I get your point," Trish hissed quietly.

"Exactly, so you can understand why I'm so embarassed."

"Do you really think the right thing to do is to hide from it though?"

Ally nodded, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Ignore it until it all blows over?"

Ally sighed, "Maybe... Okay, fine! My next break is in a couple of hours, do you want to go to lunch or something?"

Trish grinned, "Sounds good. I'll meet you outside B.F Wangs. I'll probably be being fired about that time anyway."

Ally laughed at her friend's inability to keep a job more than a couple of hours, but hey, it was part of her charm.

* * *

><p>After some major convincing on Trish's part, she had eventually gotten Ally away from B.F Wangs - which she had now been subsequently banned from - and outside 'Inside Out Burger'. The pair were sat down outside and across from them? The 'Cell Phone Accessory Cart'. And who was working at said 'Call Phone Accessory Cart'? Dallas.<p>

So whilst Trish chowed down on her burger and fries, Ally was eating more of her hair than the food she had ordered.

"Ally! Will you knock it off?" Trish asked as she pulled the hair out of Ally's mouth.

"Right, sorry," Ally blushed in embarassment.

Trish rolled her eyes, she felt sorry for her friend she really did, because although she may have conquered her fear of being laughed at, she had yet to conquer the fear of Dallas seeing her. Currently the brunette ha sunk so far down in her seat that should anyone look directly at Trish from across the otherside of the food court, they would just see Trish and the two meals on the table. Plus the girl had chewed so much hair in the past ten minutes in which they had been seated across from Dallas and his cart, Trish was pretty sure that later in the day Ally would be coughing up a hair ball.

Deciding that keeping Ally's mind off of Dallas was the best thing for her, Trish quickly drove the conversation off in the direction of Austin and Dez, "You know at least one good thing has come out of you spending all your time in the practice room."

"What?" Ally asked, sneaking a glance behind her to see if Dallas was still there. The position she was sitting in was really uncomfortable, so she hoped he would go on his break soon.

"You've managed to write a bunch of new songs for Austin."

"Yeah but they all suck," Ally grumbled.

Trish couldn't disagree with that. For the past week Ally had been off her game with her song writing skills and had returned back to her songs being a drizzle of darkness instead of a splash of sunshine. "Okay... well, what about the ones you've been working on with Austin?"

Ally thought for a moment, "Better. Though it might have something to do with him being the only guy, scratch that, person, I see for more than an hour or two at a time."

Trish held her hands up in defense, "It's not my fault, I've been working."

Ally raised her eyebrows in amusment, "Working?"

"Okay, gettnig hired and fired."

"Thought so."

"Are you hanging out with Austin later then?"

Ally shrugged, "I don't know. I think he has a date or something tonight."

Trish nodded, "Well, I'd ask you over mine but my cousins are coming over and my Mom hates being the only sane one in the house."

Ally laughed, she had only met Trish's cousins once and suffice to say, she did not want to meet them again.

* * *

><p>It was nearing three o'clock and Ally was stood behind the counter in 'Sonic Boom' ringing up a pink violin for a small blonde girl who was accompanied by her mother. For the past twenty minutes she had been explaining the 'Do's and Dont's' when it came to owning a violin, the mother seemed to be the only one interested. Once they'd left, Ally turned back to her Book and put pen to paper, and then, nothing. The girl groaned in frustration, why was she finding it so hard to write any good songs since 'The Incident'? Before she had chance to analyse this further her phone vibrated in delight notifying her she had an incoming call.<p>

"Hello?" She said unsurely into her cell phone, regretting not checking the caller ID.

"Hey Ally," Ally sighed in relief as she heard Austin's medolic voice from down the line. "I was wondering if you were free tonight."

Ally's nose scrunched up in confusion causing wrinkles to appear across the bridge of her nose, "Don't you have a date tonight."

Ally heard Austin sigh, "I had to cancel."

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Ally couldn't help herself, "Why? I thought you liked... Jannie?"

"Jade," Austin corrected. "Yeah but not enough to introduce her to my family."

"What?" Ally stifled a laugh.

Austin groaned, "My Mom's having some gathering or whatever tonight with a bunch of our relatives and family friends, and she wanted me to bring my girlfriend along. And although Jade is hot, she is not my girlfriend, nor is she someone I want to introduce to my family or my Mom."

"Um... two questions. One, why'd you single your Mom out? And Two, then why are you asking me if I'm free tonight?"

Ally could tell Austin was hesitant to answer her question, but Ally would not relent, especially when it came to Austin. "I just... I don't like diappointing my Mom, okay? And Jade, well, Jade would disappoint her. A lot."

Ally couldn't disagree with this statement, Jade was a no brainer, literally. The dark haired beauty, with the olive skin and piercing green eyes, was all looks and no brains. Trying to talk to her was like trying to talk to a wall. Pointless. "Okay. But you only answered my one question. Why are you asking me if I'm free tonight? Aren't you required to be there?"

"Well, see... my Mom wants to meet my grilfriend and I figured since I don't have a girlfriend I could just introduce her to my girl friend. My best girl friend. See?"

"Kinda."

"Are you free tonight or not?"

"Yeah, I guess, but -"

"Cool, so I'll see you in... twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes? Austin, I have to tell my dad and get permission first. Besides, I thought you said it was tonight?"

"Yeah, but I want you to meet my parents beforehand, plus I'll probably need someone to help me help my parents set up."

Ally sighed, the things she did for this boy... "Fine. I'll see you soon."

"Awesome," And with that he hung up, no goodbye or anything. Ally rolled her eyes and stuffed her phone in her pocket. Remind her again why she was helping him out?

* * *

><p>Ally arrived exactly on time, three twenty on the dot. She stood outside Austin's house a marveled at it for a moment. Although it was a pretty regular house, it was a lot bigger and fancier looking than her own. Pressing the doorbell sharply with her index finger Ally waited patiently outside, smoothing down her dress in case one of Austin's parents answered instead of the blonde teenager himself.<p>

Thankfully it was Austin, "Hey - Whoa!" The boy stared at her, his brown eyes wide and his face conveying surprise.

"What? Do I have goose poop on me again?" Ally said scrambling to look over her dress.

Austin chuckled, "No, you're fine. It's just... you look, you like nice."

Ally raised her eyebrows, "As opposed to?"

"Not that you don't look nice every day," Austin said attempting to correct himself.

Ally laughed, "Austin, relax I'm just messing with you."

Austin let her in and shut the door behind them, "Since when do you mess with people?"

"Since when do you get freaked so easily?" She retorted.

"Touche."

"Your house looks amazing by the way," Ally commented. And it really did. The foyer had marble floors which may have been the most grandeur thing about the house itself but regardless in Ally's comparrison to her own home, Austin's home had already left her awestruck and she was only in the foyer.

Austin placed his hand on the small of Ally's back and said, "I've gotta go grab something from my room but you can go straight on through to the kitchen if you like?"

Ally nodded still feeling amazed with the house around her. Ally entered the kitchen slowly, taking in ever single aspect she could. She had only been to the house once, and that was when she was angry at Austin for stealing her song, back before they were partners, and at the time Ally had not spared a thought for anything around her, instead charging on up to Austin's attic bedroom which had been pointed out to her by a blonde woman whom Ally could now assume was Austin's mother.

The kitchen was clean and by clean Ally meant clean. It was like entering a hospital, no sign of dirt, dust or germs in sight. Nothing. The kitchen was fitted out with all sorts of weird and wonderful kitchen appliances, and there was a small brakfast table over to the right of the room. At said breakfast table sat a blonde man with broad shoulders. There was a large smattering of papers to his left and he was sipping at a mug of what smelled like coffee and scribbling on one of the papers.

"Um.. hello?" Ally said timidly walking towards the man. "I'm Ally Dawson. I'm a friend of Austin."

The man turned and looked at her over the rims of his glasses. He placed the pen in his hand down and stood up before thrusting a hand out to her. "AH, I've heard a lot about you Miss Dawson. You're the one who writes the songs for my son yes?"

Ally nodded, and began looking at Mr Moon carefully now she knew he was Austin's father, she wanted to see if there were any similarites. Mr Moon's hair was a darker shade of blonde than Austin's but his eyes were the same brown. His nose was also very similar to the teenage boy's as was the shape of his face. "It's nice to meet you Mr Moon," Ally shook his hand politely.

" Likewise," He retracted his hand and walked over to the refridgerator, he pulled out a bottle of water and offered it to her. "So it is of my knowledge that you are Austin's song writer turned girlfriend, yes?"

"What?" Ally laughed uneasily and took the water from his hands. "No. No. We're just friends. Austin doesn't have a girlfriend."

"But my wife said - Nevermind, my mistake," He smiled kindly at her and returned to his seat. "I hope Miss Dawson you do not think badly of me, for I am positive my son has told you all about how I've been crushing his dreams and telling him music is a waste of time."

Ally sat down opposite him and began to answer, "Well I -"

"I can assure you that what I'm doing is in his best interests and I hope you do not think of me badly because of that."

Ally never got a chance to reply because at that moment Austin sped into the kitchen and took a seat beside Ally.

"She's a good one, Austin," Mr Moon said to his son, causing Ally to blush. She was pretty sure he had not believed her when she had said she was not dating Austin.

"Don't I know it," Austin replied smirking, not really understanding what his father meant, before stealing Ally's water bottle with a smirk. "Nothing like the other girls you run into at the beach or the mall. 'Course, the first time I met her, she yelled at me rather than swooned at my good looks. Any girl that repsonds to me like that is bound to be different."

Ally made a face at Austin and then snatched the water bottle from his hands.

"I was drinking that, Ally!"

"Yeah, well, I was drinking it first," Ally shot back, downing the rest of the drink and trying to ignore the fact that she'd most likely just basically swapped spit (however indirectly) with Austin.

"Whatever. You coming to decorate with us, Dad?"

"I've got some more work to finish up, I'll stop by to see the finished product before the party starts. You kids have fun."

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, Austin was surrounded by family members and trays of food that were circulating the room slowly. His aunt Mabel was drunkenly singing "Hello" as his mom accompanied her on the piano, a couple of seconds behind. Little kids were either asleep out on the couches or running around the house. Somewhere in the chaos, he'd lost Ally and was starting to fear for her life. It was either fend for yourself or die at the annual Moon summer party. He noticed a girl disappear out the front door and squeezed past his cousin who was making out with a family friend near the front door, thinking that the girl's dress looked an awful lot like Ally's.<p>

Sure enough, Ally was sitting on the porch steps, her jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Austin sighed and sat down beside her on the step.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," Austin said jerking his head towards the house behind them, from which the loud rumble of music mixed with talking, laughter and other happy noises was eminating.

Ally laughed, "Yeah. You have some very... enthusiastic family members."

Austin grimaced, remembering the toasting that Aunt Mabel had started when his mom introduced Ally as "Austykins' girlfriend." It hadn't been pretty, but it had been embarrassing.

"You're talking to one of the kids who grew up with them."

She laughed, and Austin smiled. "I don't get why your mom still told everyone I was your girlfriend, especially after we explained to her that I'm not."

Austin shrugged, "It's probably because I talk about you all the time -"

"You talk about me all the time?"

Austin blushed and tried to correct the statement, he did not want Ally getting the wrong idea out of this, especially after last week's fiasco. "I meant, as in we hang out all the time, and I'm really close to my Mom so we talk a lot which means I talk about you a lot to her. Trish and Dez too. But I guess she assumed that you were my girlfriend because of that, and I'm closer to you than Trish, and she asked me to bring my girlfriend tonight instead of going out on a date -"

Ally laughed at his panic, "Austin calm down. Sheesh, usually it's me who's doing the freaking out not you. I get what you mean and I thought we cleared this up last week? I don't like you and you don't like me, remember?"

Austin nodded and the pair were quiet for a moment before Austin stared singing quietly.

_"You're always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Um..no_

_Lets not talk about it_

_Drama: We can live without it_

_Catch a wave with a board _

_Theres a clock we'll ignore _

_Find a way around it"_

Ally laughed at his singing, his response was to grab her hand and pull her upwards. He dragged her out onto the front lawn and began spinning her around, it was kinda like they were dancing, soon she too was caught up in the moment and was singing along with him.

_"Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care_

_Easy to tell you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it put me through it_

_I guess I always knew it (knew)_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song(not a love song), not a love song."_

The pair collapsed onto the soft grass and lay starring up at the star spangled sky. Neither said anything but they were both fine with that. Or at least Ally was. She was half day dreaming about lying under the stars with Dallas, though she couldn't deny there was something just as wonderful lying there with Austin. Austin on the other hand was having a hard time surpressnig the butterflies in his stomach, Ally's arm was touching his ever so slightly and it was making him feel all tingly, wasn't that a girl thing? Besides, as he and Ally had just clarified, they did not like each other, so why did he want nothing more than to hold her soft hand, which was dangerously close to him, in his own?

* * *

><p><strong>So? What d'you think of the new story? ^_^ Do you like it? I hope so :D<strong>

**I have smoe awesmoe ideas for this story which I think you'll like and I hope this is just as good as 'Mix Ups & Meddling' ^_^**

**Peace Out Suckahs! **

**Evie xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Why'd you have to keep reminding me that **_**I Own Nothing?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Ally was bored. So, so, bored. She was finding it impossible to write anything, despite how good she was feeling thanks to Austin's family's party the previous night, and the store had only had a trickle of customers all day. Trish was helping her Mom nurse her broken ankle, long story short, Trish's cousins were deadly, and she hadn't seen nor heard from Dez or Austin all day. Her dad was doing inventory and had left Ally in charge of the store, but thankfully her lunch break was due to start in the next ten minutes, though it wasn't like she had any where to go, especially since she would be on her own and that would leave her even more susceptible to people making crude comments about her and Dallas.

As the clock struck two, Ally called up to her Dad to tell him she was going on her break. Lester hurried down to take charge of the store so Ally could go eat. Just as she left Sonic Boom, Ally caught sight of Austin who was heading towards her.

"Hey," She smiled as he walked over.

He grinned at her, "Hey, I was just coming to see if you wanted to get something to eat."

"What? No xylo-burgers today?" She joked, as they began the trek to the food court.

"Thought you were on a diet that didn't include eating anything disgusting?"

Ally poked her tongue out at him in a childish manner and he bumped her playfully.

"You're such a jerk," She laughed as she balanced herself.

"If I'm a jerk you're a diva," He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

* * *

><p>"You are the only person I have ever met who can eat an entire hamburger that quickly, well, except Dez but then he did eat that 20lb hamburger..."<p>

Austin laughed, "I'm a man of many talents Ally Dawson."

Ally rolled her eyes, "I see you're also modest."

"Whatever, will you just hurry up and finish your food?" He asked as he snagged a fry from her tray. "It's boring watching you eat."

Ally swallowed her last bite of her hamburger, "You shouldn't have eaten your so fast then, should you?"

Austin shrugged before chucking their rubbish in the trashcan, "Or you shouldn't eat so slow."

"I'll have you know that eating fast causes indigestion - Where are we going?"

"What?" Austin asked as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the small brunette.

"Well, I thought we were only eating lunch and then you started walking off in the opposite direction of Sonic Boom -"

"Oh, well, I figured we could go for a walk of something. I mean, I've go nothing to do and you've still got another, like, fourty minutes until your break ends, but if you don't want to that's fine -"

Ally stopped him by taking his hand. "I'd love to," She smiled softly up at him, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

Although Ally may have been perfectly fine with holding Austin's hand, Austin was not. He stared down at her soft hand that was currently clutching his and began opening and closing his mouth in a way similar to that of a goldfish in his vain attempt to reply to her. Ally wrinkled her nose in confusion and then realised what was wrong, she pulled away quickly, as if she had been burned.

"Right sorry..."

"S'cool," Austin struggled, feeling incredibly awkward.

The pair slowly and stiffly began walking again. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until finally one of them spoke up.

"So, any particular store you wanna go to?" Ally asked.

Austin shrugged and was about to reply with a no when Ally caught sight of 'Take-a-Teddy'.

"These are so cute," She grinned as she looked through the window of the brightly coloured store.

Austin smiled at her, she was the only teenage girl he knew who would act like that upon seeing a bear through a window. "Kinda expensive though just for a bear," He pointed out, and that wasn't untrue. Some people were willing to spend almost thirty bucks on a bear, and then there were all the clothes that came involved with getting a bear. Austin knew for a fact that his Aunt Kathy had spent at least fifty bucks a month if not more in 'Take-a-Teddy' just to keep her daughter, Ameilia happy.

"Well yeah," Ally agreed. "That's why my dad would never let me have one as a kid but it never stopped me wanting one."

Austin couldn't explain why he did it but he did, he grabbed Ally's hand pulled her into the store.

"What're you doing?" Ally gasped.

Austin licked his lips, wondering how he could word this in a way that wouldn't sound like something a boyfriend would say. ""You said you wanted one, and as your friend I'm gonna get you one."

"Austin, I can't let you do this for me."

"Ally," He mimicked. "You write amazing songs for my webcast all the time, and you get nothing out of it. The least I can do is buy you a bear."

The brunette looked hesitant and Austin rolled his eyes at her, "Would you just pick a bear already?"

After some insnae persistence on Austin's part, he finally talked Ally into picking a bear. The bear had light brown fur and a round blach nose. He was very soft and dark brown eyes that Ally had joked looked like Austin's.

As the pair stood in the line to get Ally's bear stuffed, they tossed names for it between them.

"Austin, I am not naming him Austin Junior!"

"Why not? You already said he had my eyes."

"Just because he has your eyes it doesn't mean he is going to be named after you. That's like naming your child after yourself."

"So what do you wanna name him?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!"

"I gave you a name!"

"We are not naming him Austin Junior!"

"I don't have any other names."

"Um... Brody? It's the name of a Scottish castle."

"Isn't it short for Broderick?"

"On second thoughts let's not go for Brody...Grady? It's Irish, I think it means descendant of the noble one, but don't hold me to that."

"I like it, and if you're right about it meaning 'descendant of the noble one' that makes me the noble one," He smirked gaining himself a smack in the ribs from Ally.

The bear was soon stuffed and Ally was handed a small, red satin heart by The Stuffer. "Now close your eyes," He instructed.

Ally complied and Austin snickered, she opened her eyes to glare at him, "Knock it off."

The Stuffer watched them carefully before smirking. "Here, why don't you both do it?" He took Austin's hand and placed it on the heart so that both teens were holding it between them. "Now close your eyes and make a wish."

Had his eyes been open Austin would have rolled them but like Ally he did so. Wish? Make a wish? What exactly was he supposed to wish for? Austin sighed, _"I wish that... I wish that -" _Austin's wish was brought to an abrupt end as The Stuffer had now instructed them to open their eyes.

"Now kiss it."

Ally took it first and kissed it softly, _'I wish she were kissing my lips instead of that heart - And what am I saying? I don't want to kiss Ally. Gross!' _and then handed him the small fabric heart.

"Your turn."

Austin rolled his eyes but not wanting to diappoint his favourite brunette he kissed it quickly. Ally beamed and handed The Stuffer the heart, which was quickly thrust into the bear. Ally took the bear and headed off to the clothes section, leaving Austin behind to trail after her.

"We are not putting him in that," Austin said, taking the red nordic sweater and blue jeans out of Ally's hands and placing them back on the shelf.

"Why not? I thought it was cute."

"I don't, and since he's our bear we both have to agree on it," Austin chuckled poking his tongue out childishly.

Ally scowled at him, "You're lucky I don't pull that thing out."

Austin laughed heartily, "Come on."

"Well, I don't know what else to pick, according to you I have no taste."

Austin was no longer listening, he had now picked out a shirt for their bear, "What about... this?" In his hand he held a blue fannel hoodie, it looked similar to something he himself would wear.

Ally thought for a second before grinning, "I like it. And then we can have these jeans and some sneakers."

Soon enough the pair were stood in line preparing to pay for the bear, but as Austin looked down at 'Grady Dawson-Moon' who was situated in Ally's arms something just wasn't right.

"What?" Ally asked as she placed the bear on the counter for the cashier to ring him up.

"Just wait here for two seconds," He said before dashing off.

"But Austin -" Ally started but he was alreayd gone.

Moments later he returned, a fluffy, grey nordic hat in hand. "To complete his outfit."

Ally smirked but didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Once outside the store the duo hurried over to the nearest bench and sat down so Ally could dress their 'son' of sorts.<p>

"Help me get his shoes on?" Ally asked as she struggled to fit the small shoe on the teddy bear's foot.

"How can it be hard to put a shoe on a bear?" Austin snorted with laughter.

"Would you just help. Hold him while I put it on."

Austin held the bear and watched Ally continue to struggle, "Here let me do it." He took the shoe from her hands and handed her the bear. In a matter of seconds both shoes were on and Austin was smirking at Ally.

"Shut up," She grumbled. "And just for that, you can carry the box," She thrust the large cardboard carry box into Austin's hands and began walking away.

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

"Diva."

"Jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it took me a while to write and I hope it wasn't disappointing or anything. It's not a chapter of major significance but I wanted to show Austin &amp; Ally's relationship progressing and strengthening.<strong>

**Anywho, replies! **

**Bubblelina15 - Updated! ^_^**

**x KawaiiAngel x - Fast enough? ;D**

**blackbarbie12 - Taaa Daaah! **

**baconandtoast - Good :D**

**WitchWithWords - Indeed I remembered you :D And I shall try ^_^**

**apollo7448 - I did try :P**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness - I did think about turning it into a one-shot but I have a (hopefully) good idea for this story :)**

**GabbyDJesus - Really? :D YAY! ^_^**

**Amian 4ever - Why thank you :)**

**MaxRideFan98 - Thanks :D**

**4everyoung - I hope this chapter is equally as sweet but this chapter, like I said, was just to show progression in Austin & Ally's relationship :)**

**hannahpie45 - It's a multi-chap :D**

**LilRockerStar - Updated soon enough? ;)**

**yellow.r0se - Thank you ^_^**

**scifichick07 - Awesome :D**

**chelsea - Hopefully this one will be just as good :)**

**ctiger - The epilogue for 'Meddling & Mix-ups' will be up soon, I promise ^_^**

**MelRose520 - Updated as soon as possible :L**

**I Love Lewis - Hehe, I'm glad :D Hopefully this one is cute too :P**

**veve2491's biggest fan - I am flattered by your name ;D You're going to make me big headed :L And thank you :)**

**Well, that's it from me tonight guys, but I am so glad you're all enjoying the story so far and I will try to update as regularly as I can :D **

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: Really? Do you not yet believe me?**

**Guys, I just want to say a hhuge thank you to each and everyone of you for all your support and wonderful reviews, you seriously know how to make me smile. I realise I haven't been around in such a long time but my life has been so hectic especially since I've just sat my GCSE's, so hopefully you can all forgive me? :) Here in the UK we've only just seen Club Owners & Quinceneras so I'm a little behind so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I feel the characters were a little OOC. Tell me what you think, kay? Any problems feel free to tell me and I'll address it as quickly as possible :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"ALIENS STOLE MY DOG!"

Ally Dawson had spent many of her days this summer getting up, working, and hanging out with Austin, Dez and Trish. This was normal. Ever since she had become close with Dez and Austin weird and wacky things had been happening more and more often in her life, only this had to have been the most wacky yet.

The brunette whirled around on her feet to face Dez who was breathing heavily thanks to running all the way to the store from his house. "What do you mean, 'Aliens stole your dog'?"

"Exactly that," Dez said gasping for air.

Trish, who had previously been talking to Ally about her latest job, rolled her eyes, "There is no way aliens stole your dog. Your dad probably just took him to 'Pauly's Puppy Palace' again."

Ally nodded in agreement. The last time Dez had lost the dog it had turned out Dez's dad had taken him to the dog groomers otherwise known as 'Pauly's Puppy Palace', Trish had been working there at the time.

"No this is different," Dez insisted. "I asked my dad and he said he had no idea where Max was."

"That doesn't mean aliens took him."

"Then how do you explain this?" Dez pulled out this morning's newspaper from the back pocket of his pants. The front cover stated, 'UFO sightings bring town to a standstill'. "See. And these sightings took place in Gainesville, which is five hours away, meaning the aliens have had chance to kidnap my dog!"

"What would aliens want with your dog? He's basically a cuter version of you," Trish snorted.

"Who's cuter than me?" Austin asked as he entered Sonic Boom.

"No one," Ally laughed before realising what she had said. "I mean... um... not like that..."

"She meant that, it was Dez we were talking about not you," Trish stated, saving Ally from herself.

"Why were you calling Dez cute?" Austin smirked.

Trish, unlike Ally, was good at staying cool under pressure and shrugged Austin's comment off, "I wasn't, I said that his dog was cuter, which is technically an insult."

"Hurtful," Dez whined upon discovering her statement was actually an insult.

"So why were we talking about Dez's dog being cute?" The blonde asked Ally, as she now seemed to have calmed down from her nervous panic.

"Because Dez thinks his dog has been stolen by aliens," Ally replied as she handed over the newspaper article.

Austin looked down at it, a look of awe spreading across his face as he read it, "This is awesome!"

Dez gaped at him, "This is not awesome! Aliens stole my dog!"

"Well, yeah but don't you think it's even the slightest bit cool that aliens stole your dog?"

Ally watched them in amusement for a while before moving off to go tidy a display case that she had been meaning to restock. Trish who had long become bored of the ridiculous argument between Dez and Austin, followed.

"So are you going to the end of summer bash at the beach tonight?" Trish asked Ally. Trish knew that Ally hated the beach but Ally had gone to the 'Hot Summer Jam Contest' and to South Beach when Austin was on Miami Mac. Trish hoped Ally had changed her opinion on the beach, they'd missed the last two because Ally hadn't wanted to go and this year's was supposed to be the best yet, Trish couldn't miss it!

"Probably not. It's gonna be really busy and the sand will get everywhere."

Trish opened her mouth to try and persuade her friend but Austin beat her to it. "You aren't going to 'The Bash' tonight?" Austin knew Ally didn't like the beach, he also knew that she wasn't a big fan of parties, people or having fun in general but surely he and Dez had helped to fix that, right?

Ally shrugged, "I just don't see what the big deal is about 'The Bash'."

Austin and Trish gaped at her, even Dez had stopped searching for Alien sightings on his phone to stare at her.

Trish put her arm around Ally and explained, "It's only the biggest, best, most awesome party of the entire year. There's music, there's food, there's sociable people, and it's and excellent opportunity for Austin to get noticed."

Austin blinked, "What? I've been for the past two years, there's no way -"

Trish began nodding and released her grip on Ally's shoulders, "My friend Ashley who works in Build-A-Bra, hopefully she can get me a job there since - Never mind. Anyway, her Dad is Barry Roca. Owner of -"

"Roca Records!"

"Exactly! If you can get Ashley to tell her dad what a great singer you are then maybe we can get you signed with Roca Records."

Austin beamed, "This is awesome! Ally you have to go, it won't be the same without you there."

"Yeah, and I heard Dallas is going," Dez offered.

Trish glared at the red head, had he been living under a rock for the past two weeks? Ally could barely go to the food court because she was worried about seeing Dallas. Before Trish could try to fix things, Ally began speaking.

"I guess I could go..." Ally sounded hesitant, and although usually Trish would jump in to ease her friend's nerves about the situation, Trish was busy analysing the look of jealousy that had just crossed Austin's face.

Dez grinned, "So we're going to The Bash? But what about my Dog? I still have to find him."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Try Pauly's Puppy Palace again."

"But my dad said -"

"Just do it!" Trish snapped, too much time with Dez and she was beginning to become irritable. The short girl noticed the look of hurt that flashed behind Dez's blue eyes, gave her a small pang of guilt. "If you check out Pauly's Puppy Palace, Austin and I will check out the petographer store."

"Why do you get to go with Austin?" Dez whined childishly.

"Because I'm not allowed within ten feet of 'Pauly's Puppy Palace', and I'm pretty sure Pauly has spoken to Stuart and Oliver, so I may be banned from the petographer's soon too. Therefore I need to make a good impression on them."

Dez accepted her answer and hurried out of the store, Trish and Austin following not long after. Trish noted that whereas Dez and she had yelled goodbye to Ally as they had disappeared through the door, Austin had grumbled a quiet goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what was that about?" Trish demanded as she and Austin walked side by side towards the petographer's store.<p>

"What was what about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Austin Moon."

"I actually don't," Austin chuckled as he ran a hand through his blonde locks.

Trish rolled her eyes and came to a halt, "The way you acted when Ally decided she would go to The Bash just because Dallas was coming and you didn't even say goodbye properly."

Austin scoffed, "No I didn't. If she wants to base her life choices on Dallas' decisions then she can."

"Austin."

"Okay, fine! I was annoyed because she didn't want to go because we were going, she only wanted to go because he was. We're her friends, not that Dallas jerk."

Trish smirked, "Austin Moon, are you jealous?"

"What? No. Pfft! Ally and I are just friends."

"Sure..."

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"That thing girl's do when they know something and think you're in denial."

"Whatever you say."

"Knock it off."

Trish stifled a giggle as they continued walking, "Austin and Ally sitting in a tree..."

"Trish!"

"That's all their doing, just sitting, because Austin's in denial."

* * *

><p>"So did you find Dez's dog after?" Ally asked later that day, as Trish was going through Ally's closet.<p>

"Yeah. The idiot didn't think to check if his Mom had taken Max out," Trish rolled her eyes but grinned as she pulled out the outfit she had decided on for Ally. "And this, is what you're wearing to The Bash."

"Trish... it's gorgeous! But I don't think I can wear it."

"Oh no! You are wearing this! No buts! Austin is going to love it."

Ally scrunched her nose up in confusion, "Austin? Why would Austin care what I'm wearing."

Because he obviously likes you? Trish thought but refrained from speaking her mind. "Did I say Austin? I meant Dallas. Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ally asked sounding concerned about her friend's well-being.

"No. You go ahead and put this on. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go!"

"Okay, okay I'm going!"Ally grabbed the outfit off of her bed and scampered off to the bathroom to change.

Trish sighed as she watched Ally go. How could she not see it? How could Ally not see that Austin liked her? How had Trish not noticed it sooner? Looking back on it was obivous, what with the way he talked about her and looked at her...

"Okay, how do I look?"

Trish pulled her head out of her hands and turned to the door to see Ally standing there. She look beautiful. "Wow. You got dressed quickly."

"Trish, are you sure you're okay? I've been gone at least ten minutes..."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I knew that... I just meant that in comparisson to me that you get dressed really quickly."

Ally appeared to accept this and Trish moved on to doing Ally's hair. Trish was going to get Austin and Ally together if it was the last thing she did!

* * *

><p>"Can you see them?" Trish asked as she practically jogged down the sidewalk.<p>

"Trish slow down!" Ally yelled, struggling to keep up with her friend. "Why are you so excited?"

Trish slowed down to allow Ally, who was now wheezing, to catch up with her. "Because it's the first year I've been to The Bash! I'm allowed to be excited."

"But why do you want to find Austin and Dez so badly?"

"Because we need to help Austin with Arlene."

"Arlene? I thought Austin had to get along with Ashley..."

Trish shook her head, "No. Austin just assumed. Ashley has a boyfriend. Arlene on the other hand -"

"Is crazy."

"Exactly. But she is also single, and she has a huge crush on Austin," Trish explained, watching Ally carefully for any signs of jealousy on her part.

"Poor Austin. Arlene Roca is gonna eat him alive."

Trish shrugged, "It's a risk he's gonna have to take."

The duo made their way down towards the beginnings of The Bash, where there were already many teenagers dancing, laughing and having fun. As Ally and Trish made their way down on to the beach Ally came to a sudden halt.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Trish asked worried.

""I can't do this."

"Ally, it's just sand."

"No it's not just the sand."

"Then what is it?"

"Dallas."

Trish followed Ally's gaze to find the dark haired stud sipping a smoothie and talking to the guy who had taken his position at the cell phone accessory cart. "Ally, calm down. Just ignore him and we'll find the guys."

It was too late for that. Ally was now chomping on her brown locks in a manner that reminded Trish of a goat she had seen earlier that day at the petographer's. Ally's eyes were manic, her breathing was heavy and Trish had no idea how to calm her down. Thinking quickly, Trish grabbed Ally's slender wrist and yanked her in the opposite direction to where Dallas was stood talking. Trish's eyes scanned the mass of teenagers and she hoped she would find Austin and Dez quickly. Thankfully not many people have peroxide hair, nor do normal guys wear clown shoes to the beach. The two boys were sat on a rock talking between themselves and pointing to a ship out at sea.

"- All I'm saying is that it would be impossible for anyone to swim out that far after eating."

"Not if they were Aquaman!"

"Dez, we've talked about this. Aquaman is a lame excuse for a superhero. What if I were stranded on the beach and - Whoa! What happened to you?" Austin asked standing up from the rock to help Trish handle Ally.

"She saw Dallas and freaked out. I didn't know what to do, so I just hurried her along to find you guys."

Austin frowned at the mention of Dallas' name, but the crease between his brows disappeared as quickly as it came. "Come on, let's sit her down."

The two maneuvered Ally down to sit her next to Dez. Trish looked at her best friend. The hair chewing has stopped but the frightened look in her doe like eyes had not yet vanished. Trish understood that Ally did not handle embarrassment well, in fact it was one of her greatest fears, however Trish did not understand why she was so freaked out over Dallas, of all people. Dallas was sweet, and often offered Ally a smile when he saw her, unfortunately Ally could not get passed the embarrassment of confessing her feelings for him over the mall jumbo-tron.

"She'll calm down soon enough," Trish said, hoping to convince Austin as such so that she could send him off in Arlene's direction. IF Austin was busy worrying about Ally then he may miss his shot with Arlene and therefore miss his shot at getting signed with Roca Records.

Austin didn't look so sure.

"Austin, I promise you she will be okay. Dez and I will look after her. You need to get schmoozing," She joked, hoping her somewhat nonchalant manner would encourage him.

Still looking concerned, Austin reluctantly began to walk away apparently not having processed Arlene's name in his head yet. Trish pushed him along towards Arlene, hoping that Dez could handle 'babysitting' Ally while Trish deposited Austin with Crazy.

"Hey Arlene!" Trish beamed as she caught sight of the future president of Roca Records.

"Trish! Hi! Oh my gosh, is that... um... hello. Austin Moon!" Arlene squealed before clamping her hand over Austin's and dragging him off to the dance floor.

Austin's eyes were wide as his mind finally took notice of the situation at hand and he mouthed 'help' to Trish, but Trish ignored him for she had bigger problems to deal with. When she got back to the rock Ally appeared to be out of her comatose state and was now talking quietly to Dez, something which shocked Trish because she had no idea Dez had it in him to actually be quiet for once. Trish slipped easily into their conversation about Aliens and was enjoying the way that Dez made it so easy for her to insult him. With any luck Austin would work his magic with Arlene, Ally wouldn't have to see Dallas again and Dez would be kidnapped by aliens, yes with any luck tonight would be a good one.

* * *

><p>"Austin! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Ally asked as Austin reunited with their group.<p>

Austin didn't answer but continued to pant heavily, evidently he had been running. From the looks of things Austin had been mauled by a bear, but Ally knew better than that, after all bears didn't wear lipstick.

"Arlene... she... and then... crazy... run."

"Arlene attacked you?" Ally gasped, unable to believe that a girl of Arlene's height and size could actually manage to do so much damage to a boy like Austin. His hair was a mess and was sticking out at different angles, his shirt sleeve had been ripped and a few of the buttons were missing, and the lower side of his neck and jaw were smothered with pink lipstick.

Austin nodded before rounding on Trish, "How could you let her abduct me like that?"

"You want to me famous don't you?" Trish pointed out. "Arlene Roca is basically your one way ticket to fame, fortune and Times Square on New Years Eve."

"Well yeah but -" Austin couldn't argue with Trish, after all she had only left him in the claws of Arlene because it was in his best interests. The blonde turned back to Ally, "So, you're okay now?"

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. No wonder people call her Crazy..."

Austin chuckled, "Anyone else hungry?"

Dez nodded furiously and the two boys scurried off following the aroma of burgers and hot dogs.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked her friend tentatively. "Earlier you seemed like the only reason you actually came here tonight was so that you could see Dallas."

Ally sighed, "I know, but actually seeing him was something completely different. I was so embarrassed Trish. I've never felt like that about a guy before and then the whole thing with the jumbo-tron happened and everything was ruined before it had even begun. People keep laughing and snickering at me in the mall which doesn't help. I know how you and Austin keep telling me this will all blow over and soon something else will happen to someone else and this whole thing will be forgotten about but it doesn't seem that way to me."

Trish wrapped and arm around Ally's shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug. "When you and Austin were spending time together, so that you could write better music, you went outside the store then right?"

"Yeah..."

"And did anyone laugh at you then?"

"Well no but -"

"And when you were at my quincenera did Dallas or did Dallas not 'dance' with you?"

"Kinda but -"

"And when Dallas worked for you at Sonic Boom did he say anything about it then?"

"No bu-"

"And has anyone laughed at you any other time except after the actual incident itself? Like when we filming Dez's ridiculous film? Or when we were queuing for the new myTAB? Or when -"

"Okay!" Ally laughed. "I get your point. Maybe I am overreacting."

"Just a little," Trish teased.

"You know what? I'm gonna go speak to Dallas!"

"Are you sure about that? Because you were practically a zombie after seeing him an hour ago."

"Don't you mean Zalien?"

"No. Zaliens are nothing like Zombies and nor are they anything like you were an hour ago. Do not challenge me on my knowledge of Zaliens because I will win."

Ally smiled at her friend's serious attitude about Zaliens. "You don't always win. In fact I remember a certain Zaliens trivia game in which Dez -"

"Don't you have a boy to go find?"

Ally grinned in triumph as she disappeared to go hunt for Dallas. Boy oh boy was that boy hot, heck he was so hot Ally could probably bake cookies on him. "I wonder what Dallas flavored cookies would taste like?"

"Excuse me?"

Ally's eyes shot up to see Dallas standing in front of her with a group of people she didn't exactly recognise. They were all smirking at her, some were even giggling! "I didn't... um, what? Erm, I didn't say... say anything," Ally stammered as she resisted the urge to reach up and bring some of her hair to her mouth.

"You kinda did," A leggy blonde girl snickered at her. "You said that you wondered what Dallas flavored cookies would taste like. What a freak, right guys?"

Ally felt her face flush with heat from embarrassment and her eyes were beginning to brim with tears. The laughter of the group was echoing in her ears and she felt like she was living in some kind of nightmare. She looked to Dallas for help but he didn't do anything. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes before turning back to his friends who were clutching their sides with laughter while taking it in turns to mock Ally. Not knowing what else to do, Ally pushed through the group and began running up the beach, her shoes becoming infested with tiny grains of sand the further she ran, but Ally didn't care, she just had to get away.

* * *

><p>"Ally?"<p>

The small brunette looked up from her lap to see Austin stood behind her, watching her with a concerned look etched across his face. "Hey," She said quietly.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." Despite wanting to be left alone so she could wallow in her own self-pity, Ally was thankful Austin had arrived for it was getting dark out and Ally did not like the thought of being out alone at night, she'd seen way too many stories on the news where a girl had been killed or kidnapped because she had been out by herself and quite frankly that terrified her.

"You surprised me," Austin commented as he took a seat beside Ally on the cold somewhat damp rock.

"How so?"

"Because I didn't think you could run that fast," He chuckled and Ally couldn't help but agree with him. Her need to get away from the laughter and the embarrassment had led to her running as far as she could before her legs had given out, she had made it all the way to the other side of the beach but she liked it here. From where she was sat Ally could see the glow of the party from across the way. Ally had never liked the beach but this side of it was different, there were more rocks here and Ally had climbed quite a way up them to reach the one she was now occupying. It was large, about the size of the average car and was high enough up that she couldn't feel water droplets hitting her when the waves crashed into the lower rocks but was low enough that she wasn't going to freak out about how she was going to get down.

"I didn't think anyone had noticed me leave, except for Dallas obviously."

"I didn't, not at first anyway. But when Trish told me you were taking another shot at Dallas, I figured I'd just check on you, to see how you were doing. But although I found Dallas, I didn't find you. So I asked around and people said they'd seen you run off in this direction, so I headed this way myself, and sure enough I saw a tiny blob of a person running really fast this way. That blob was you," Austin smiled and booped her gently on the nose with his finger.

Ally liked when Austin was like this. He wasn't being over bearing and trying to fix everything, he was just being comforting and that was nice.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Ally groaned, "Do I have to?"

Austin nodded.

"Ugh, fine." Quickly and without crying (thankfully) Ally managed to tell Austin all about her awful experience.

"Dallas cookies?" Austin smirked.

Ally scowled and shoved him, "I didn't mean to say it out loud!"

"No, I don't suppose you did, because if you did then... wow. Just wow. But regardless, that girl shouldn't have called you a freak."

Ally sighed and looked out towards the sea, the sun had disappeared below the horizon not long ago yet it had left behind a beautiful orange glow that reflected marvelously off the rippling ocean. "I don't know, maybe she's right. If I wasn't such a 'freak' then these things wouldn't keep happening to me."

Austin's hand came up to cup her face and turned her face to look at him. "You, Ally Dawson, are not a freak. Sure you're little weird, but then who isn't. Just look a Dez. Ally you're my best friend and I don't care what stupid, ridiculous things you do and get caught up in because in my opinion you're awesome. Honestly? You're the coolest person I know and if other people can't see it then it's there loss, it just means I get to spend more time with you."

Ally beamed, feeling suddenly so much happier. "Thank you Austin. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Austin smiled back and removed his hand from her face. "You realise though that I'm not letting you hide in practice room for a month though this time, right?"

Ally groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Why?"

"Because that just shows everyone how badly it affected you. The best way to get back at them is to show them how happy you are without them. Now take your hand off your face or you'll miss the fireworks!" Austin said as he pulled her hands down from her face.

The first firework shot up into the air before exploding in a dazzling array of colours, soon enough dozens of fireworks were being sent off into the sky to explode. They were beautiful. From the corner of her eye Ally could see Austin gazing up at the sky with awe, his mouth was slightly open and the colours of the fireworks were reflecting off his face. It gave Ally a warm feeling inside to see Austin looking so happy and amazed, he was always so enthusiastic and optimistic about everything and as he turned to catch her eye and smiled at her before turning his attention back to the bright sparks in the sky, Ally realised that what everyone else had said didn't even matter, because providing she had her best friend Austin with her everything would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey guys :) I just want to let you all know how sorry I am that I've been away for so long! But I'm back now and should be updated pretty regularly since I'm done with school for two months at the very least! :D Yay!<strong>**

**I've got a whole ton of reviews to reply to so if you want to just skip straight over this authors note feel free :)**

**x KawaiiAngel x - Hopefully this will be a fan-freakin' tastic way to celebrate the summer :P**

**LoveShipper - Grady will be back! I promise :)**

**PinkFLashAttaCK - Thank you :) I'm trying to be a little fluffy with each chapter, but I don't want to rush the relationship. I want to take it slow and show progression :)**

**GabbyDJesus - Thank you :)**

**yellow.r0se - I am so sorry I didn't update for such a long time! Can you forgive me? :)**

**ReadAndWriteButMostlyRead - No neither do I :L But Austin is just in denial about his feelings**

**I Love Lewis - Thank you m'dear :)**

**veve2491's biggest fan - I'M SO SORRY BIGGEST FAN! :( **

**RaindropLove - Are we cool now? Please say we're cool? :)**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness - You're like my twin! :') I've always wanted a build-a-bear but I've never been allowed one :( My little sister has like six, I enby her somewhat**

**WitchWithWords - I always love your reviews :) They make me feel good and they also provide some much need feedback **

**LilRockerStar - I've missed you so much! :D And I've been reading you fic :) It's good**

**NoRest4theWicked666 - I'm sorry I disappointed you by not updating fast enough, hopefully this chapter made up for it? :)**

**bickering-sidekicks - Your pen name reminds me of Seddie :') Just thought I'd throw that out there**

**mydogkyra1224 - It was kinda what I was going for. I've always found that sort of the adorable :')**

**Mystery - Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**LiveLaughLoveRose - N'awww :) You're making me blush**

**TeamBlaus4EVER - Update done! Even if it is a little late...**

**starr17 - Sooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyyyy!**

**DenecaMalea - I feel like I've let you (And so many other people) down by updating so slowly... :/**

**AnimeRoxx - We could be twins! Same age, both love bunnies...! :D**

**demonic angel23 - Thank you :)**

**Cat - :L Thanks **

**horsegal523 - Sorry about the late update but at least I wrote more, right? :)**

**chica13 - You my friend are currently winner of the Best Response reward :D Congratulations :P**

**seddieluv4ever - TADA!**

**dramioneloverxox11 - Continued :P**

**Love - I hope this lived up to expectations...**

**dizzylizzy13 - Thank you :)**

**The Dark Knight's Revenge - Updated :)**

**Faceless Enemy - I'm glad you liked it :) **

**Morgan - Thanks :)**

**CRaveRob - As you can see I continued it ^_^**

**anonymous - :L Lots of people sing randomly. My friend Liv does it all the time. The other day I was in McDonalds and I just started singing, I was happy but I probably annoyed some customers since I'm not too good a singer :L**

**MaNgA aLbInA - They aren't just cute together, they're freakin' adorable! ^_^**

**Emma - People keep saying that :) I'm glad everyone likes it so much**

**Little Miss Me - I know! It's such a beaut :P**

**anon - Thank you :)**

** - I'm trying to be funny with them but cute at the same time. Is it working? :L**

**Love Evie xxxx**


End file.
